Life After Death
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: As Light Yagami lay dying on the steps, pain clutching his heart, he thought he was going to die. He expected to die and go to Mu, for eternity. But what he didn't expect was to wake up again in the past with a second chance. LxLight. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Well, I really felt like writing a time-travel story…. So here we go. This will most likely be LxLight, eventually.

Warnings: spoilers, possible gore, character death (kinda)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves- regret for the past and fear for the future."~ __**Fulton Oursler**_

Light Yagami felt strangely relieved as he lay dying on the steps of an abandoned warehouse. Obviously, he was also scared. He was frightened out of his wits. He knew that if he didn't bleed to death via the multiple bullet wounds, he would certainly die of a heart attack courtesy of Ryuk.

Kira had lost. Light had lost. He lost for the first time in his life. And it _hurt_. Light was going to die. He knew he was going to die but he did not cry. As he lay there he thought of L and he smiled. The smile disappeared with his heartbeat as he felt his heart stop with a painful throb.

He cried out. Not in pain. Not in defeat. Not in betrayal. He cried out in regret.

Light Yagami took a deep breath and then breathed no more.

Little did he know, that cry of remorse, that feeling of guilt had saved his life. The Gods rewarded him with a life after death to try again.

* * *

Like? Review. Thanks for reading the prologue.


	2. Second Chance

Rating: M (for a number of reasons)

Summary: As Light Yagami lay dying on the steps, pain clutching his heart, he thought he was going to die. He expected to die and go to Mu, for eternity. But what he didn't expect was to wake up again in the past with a second chance. LxLight. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 1:**

**Second Chance.**

* * *

"_If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world."~ __**Mercedes Lackey**_

When Light Yagami opened his eyes to the inside of a helicopter, he screamed. Beside him he could hear L remarking on his 'overreaction' to the shinigami. L! He's alive. Dropping the forgotten notebook from his hands he turned slowly to face L. Light's mouth was wide open in shock and disbelief. At first Light was elated to find himself in the past with a second chance. But then the reality of his death hit him full force and Light did something he hadn't done in 7 years. He cried.

Much to the surprise of L, not that you could tell behind that emotionless mask he wore. He had lost! All that work, all that time and effort he put into his dream. And he had lost. He was dead. He should be dead. He had lost.

L moved back in shock at the when Light started hyperventilating. He was taking the appearance of the shinigami badly. Or was something else the cause of this panic attack? Before he could evaluate his latest theory on Light's strange behaviour, Light was reaching under his shirt.

L froze as Light stared him in the eyes with a vexed look. L watched in a sort of horrifying slow motion as Light took the gun from the holster under his shirt and pressed the 18mm Makarov to his right temple. Without breaking eye contact Light clicked the safety off the handgun and shot himself in the head. Spraying blood and brains all over L's face and shirt. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

L watched in disbelief and horror as Light's now deceased body fell forward onto the helicopter control panel. A mans piercing scream resounded throughout the area and several pairs of eyes turned towards the helicopter. It wasn't until a distressed Matsuda ran up to the helicopter cock pit to check on L that he realised it was him who was screaming. Breathing hard, L stopped screaming and promptly vomited out the door of the helicopter. L remained with half of his body outside of the helicopter door staring at the ground.

Matsuda took one look at the horrified detective before catching sight of Light with a gun in his hands and a hole in his head. His eyes went wide and he scanned the now assembled taskforce. His eyes went straight to the chief who had fallen to his knees in agony.

And then Light opened his eyes.

* * *

Okay, here is the first chapter of many (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review_**.**_


	3. All Over Again

I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Oh by the way, **if anyone is interested in Beta-ing this…. Please tell me!**

Everyone who reviewed were like.. "Holy shit! He's a zombie! ZOMFG!" I pissed myself laughing.

Thanks to everyone who added it to favourites. Also those who added the story to story alert. I love those who reviewed! All the reviews were positive and had me all excited and eager to continue the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 2:**

**All Over Again.**

* * *

"_There is but one truly serious philosophical problem, and that is suicide. Judging whether life is or is not worth living amounts to answering the fundamental question of philosophy."__**~ Albert Camus.**_

And then Light opened his eyes.

Blinking a bit in confusion he sat up. Looking around he realised that he was in his bedroom, his _old _bedroom. Looking down at himself he saw his old school uniform consisting of a tan suit and a red tie. Light's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the early morning light filtered in through the balcony window warming the room.

Then, suddenly, he gasped and fell back against the bed in pain clutching at his head. And just like that, he remembered. He remembered his first life as Kira then his second one in the helicopter. He had shot himself. In the head! He had killed himself. Light remembered _why _he taken the gun to his head in the first place but wasn't as horrified as the first time.

Light curled up into a fetal position, still clutching his head as waves of pain ran through it, pulsating out from his right temple. Now he knew what it was like to get shot in the head in slow motion. He groaned in agony wishing it would just stop. And just like that, it did. Relief washed through his body in waves. Inhaling a deep breath through his nose he uncurled himself and stood, staggering forwards toward the bedroom door.

Kuso! All his life he had ran from death and now it runs from him. Its not fair. Falling against the door of his bedroom he pressed his forehead onto the hard wood of the door, closed his eyes and sighed. Light had missed this house, the smell of cookies and the sound of Sayu's endless chatter. Without opening his eyes he blindly reached for the door knob and opened the door. Light opened his eyes to an empty hallway, rubbing his right temple he walked into the family bathroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Hey Lighto~! It's time for my apples! I want some of those juicy, juicy apples."

HOLY SHIT! Light looked up to see a large, menacing shinigami standing in the bathtub with a maniacal grin on his face. Light put a hand on his heart in an attempt to calm it down while Ryuk laughed at the fact that he had actually scared the ever stoic Kira. He glared at Ryuk as he remembered the fact that it was at the hands of this stupid shinigami his first death came to be. Ignoring Ryuk's great heavy chuckles he continued over to the toilet where he relieved himself. Sparing the God of Death a spiteful glance he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Light looked up from washing his hands and froze at what he saw. His reflection was impeccable as always but that wasn't what made him freeze. It was the date on the calendar which was located on he back of his door that made him freeze in alarm. Today was the second day of Light's 'secret' camera surveillance. Forcing himself to calm down, he turned of the running water and he dried his hands.

"Hey Light! Light! Hey Light! Come on, just one apple? It'll take 5 seconds to go outside and give me an apple! Just one…. No no two! Just two apples." Ryuk bargained in his deep, coarse voice.

So, it seems that Ryuk doesn't remember anything from the past life. This could be interesting. I suppose if I am going to live either way, I may as well have a little fun. Light shivered at the thought of using the death note again. Kira was defeated even if he is the only one who knows this. It was a major blow to his pride.

Contrary to popular belief, Light isn't a sore loser. He accepts the fact that he was beaten and has no intention of continuing his rather pointless crusade of ridding the world of evil. By now Light was back in his room. Walking over to the bed he flopped down face first bouncing a little. He thought back to his last life, the one where he had shot himself. He wished he had a gun, he would kill himself again if he could.

Light moaned into his unsympathetic blankets. He must be going crazy! Who, in their right minds, wants something like that? Defeated ones, that's who. … Okay, so maybe he is a bit of a sore loser. He supposed he may as well fuck with the detectives mind while he was in this life. Light perked up at the thought of messing with the detective. Just like old times.

This could be interesting.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know, a little disappointing. Sorry to all those zombie loving Light's but if I made Light into someone who couldn't die (like my original plan) the plot would get rather lame and cliché the further into the story it goes.

Oh by the way, this chapter had been completed for a while… I just hadn't gotten around to uploading it.

This chapters a little longer. Please review! Also, I would like a beta reader.


	4. Mind Games

A lot of people seem to be looking forward to 'mission: mind-fuck L'. Some people were kind enough to give me suggestions as to what to do. I especially like **Sorrow ()'s **idea of Light walking into L's headquarters and handing him a piece of cake. I laughed at the scene.

And a quick thank you to my lovely beta, MadameJelly.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 3:**

**Mind Games**

**

* * *

**

"_All wrong-doing arises because of mind. If mind is transformed can wrong-doing remain?" __**~ Buddha.**_

L had raised Light's 'Kira' percentages by 4% since the beginning of the video feed. It had irked L to see that Light was completely normal. Absolutely nothing suspicious had yet happened. But…it was only the first day of surveillance. Even so, L was beginning to suspect that Light knew that he was being watched and it was quite a blow to L's pride as a detective.

It wasn't until the second day of surveillance that anything remotely interesting happened.

**Second day, 3:00 AM:**

"Ryuuzaki, I think it's time we took a break and got some sleep… I can hardly keep my eyes open." The tired voice of Soichiro Yagami sounded from beside him.

Without glancing at the weary father L replied, "Hmmm…that may be a good idea but we must stay vigilant in our surveillance of your son, Yagami-san." L put his thumb to his mouth in faux contemplation. "But I suppose if Yagami-san is tired he may rest himself."

Sighing, Soichiro stood. "No, it's fine. I'll go make some more coffee."

"I'll have a tea. Please bring the sugar bowl in with you."

With a grunt Soichiro left the room.

**Second Day, 7:00 AM:**

Even after consuming so much caffeine Soichiro had still found it in him to fall asleep. L, on the other hand, was on his 3rd cup of tea and 16th piece of cake. This cake happened to be a very nice red velvet cake. It was incredibly moist and rich. Sticking his finger into the frosting that had stuck to the plate, L hummed thoughtfully as he put the chocolate sugar mixture into his mouth. Beside him, Soichiro Yagami blinked awake with a tired groan. Rubbing his eyes, Soichiro asked about Light.

"Oh, he has not yet woken." L replied quietly. Soichiro blinked in surprise while adjusting his glasses.

"That's odd. Light is awake at 6:30 AM every day," said Light's sire. At that, L rubbed his toes together in thought.

"That may be so, but it is the weekend. Perhaps he decided to sleep in," L said, examining the screen that held a sleeping Light. "Although, it is strange that he fell asleep so suddenly. He didn't even change from his school uniform."

Soichiro glanced across at L, worried that he had unintentionally raised his sons percentages of being Kira. He opened his mouth to attempt to mend the situation but he was quickly quieted at the sight of L leaning forward to precariously perch at the edge of his seat. He brought his thumb to his mouth and kept his wide eyes trained on the now upright form of Light Yagami.

L blinked (something Soichiro had never seen him do) in surprise when Light clutched his head in pain and curled into himself. _Curious_, L thought. And when he stopped moaning in pain he just stood up and staggered to the door as if he knew the reason for the sudden burst of unexplainable pain. L narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Light enter the bathroom and jump in fright. _Again, curious_, L thought_, but also very suspicious._

L looked over to the NPA chief who looked thoroughly upset about something. When he inquired as to what was troubling the man's mind, he replied that he was worried Light was on some kind of drug. L only rolled his eyes discreetly at the idea but stored it away, just in case.

The odd behaviour continued as L watched Light freeze at his reflection in the mirror and then watched him walk shakily back to his room. But sadly, this was where the unusual behaviour ended.

**Third Day, 7:00 AM:**

L was beginning to wonder how Light could stand leading such a dull life. Nothing of interest had happened since the 'second day incident'. Sometimes L thought he saw Light look right at the camera but it was probably an irrational fear that lead him to that conclusion. Strangely, Light woke up that day and had decided to wear his father's faded blue jeans with a white long sleeved sweater. Both articles of clothing were two sizes too large. Probably because they were Light's father and his father was a large-set man.

L watched as Light piled in all of his white clothing into the washing machine humming to himself. He had read in the Yagami household report, courtesy of Soichiro Yagami, that Light always did his washing on Sunday at 10:00 AM on the dot. L was starting to consider the option that Light had some sort of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder although his new choice of fashion differed from his usual. But, even with the smallest oddity, there was still the need to investigate. He stored it away in the files of his mind.

L and Soichiro sat in silence as they watched Light set the washing machine, walk out into the kitchen, and finally grab an apple and a magazine before sitting down on the couch. Soichiro yawned as Watari came in carting a desert tray piled with cakes and other sugary treats. He watched, momentarily distracted, as Watari began placing a plate of strawberry cheese cake and chocolate truffles in front of L all while taking the utmost of care to stay out of the way of the multiple television sets.

Soichiro turned his eyes back to the television to see that his wife and daughter had just returned from their trip to the shops. Sayu went straight to the phone while Sachiko headed toward the kitchen. Light traveled into the kitchen at the sound of his mother's return and offered to help make dinner.

**Third Day, 11:00 AM:**

The washing machine beeped, signaling that the clothes it was currently withholding were clean. By now, L had eaten all 20 of the expensive truffles and was on his third slice of cake.

"Light? Is there anything you want for dinner? Anything at all, it's no trouble," Sachiko asked.

"I think I would like a strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries. I don't know why, but I have a sudden craving..."

Light's words caused the detective to tilt his head to the side and the chief's head to snap up to the image of Light and Sachiko.

"Uh..." For a moment it seemed as though Sachiko didn't know what to say. "Of course, I did say you could have anything."

Beaming up at his mother from his seat on the coach, Light stood and went off to unload the washing.

Grunting in amusement and bewilderment L finished off his piece of cake.

**Back to Light.**

Light had just finished hanging out all his washing and was currently on the way to his bedroom only to see a rather troubled looking Shinigami.

"Come on Light-o, I haven't had any apples all day! I'm moments away from withdrawals!"

Sighing in irritation, Light promptly turn on his heel and headed towards the kitchen. On his journey to the kitchen Light began to think of how exactly he could turn this whole investigation into a game. On that subject he seemed to be having some trouble. The mind game thing was harder to plot than he originally anticipated. He could hardly do anything that didn't give away the fact that he knew L personally. As much as the thought amused him, he couldn't simply walk into the hotel L was staying at and hand him a piece of strawberry shortcake.

The only thing that was even remotely close to the whole L mind-fuck thing so far was the clothes he had chose to wear that morning and what he chose to eat tonight. Once he reached the kitchen Light took three apples from the bowl on the countertop, yelling out to his mum to inform her that he was going for a walk.

Walking out the door with an apple and a Shinigami in tow, he thought of how he kept to the exactly the same routine as his first life. He even went so far as to do his washing at ten o'clock in the morning exactly. Once they were out of sight from the house, Light carelessly threw the red apple over his shoulder and listened to the Shinigami gobble it up. Light let his feet take him towards the tennis courts and some small part of him hoped that L would be there, just waiting to play a round or two. Light shook his head at the silly notion. Impossible.

* * *

Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta MadameJelly who was full of wonderful advice!

To all my readers I would like to know your opinion on Misa. That way, I will know how I should incoporate her into the story.

I am open to suggestions.

'Till next time! Read and review.


	5. Destined Meeting

I don't have much to say today other than thanks to all those who have reviewed and thanks to my wonderful beta MadameJelly.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 5**

**The Destined Meeting**

* * *

_"Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice: It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." ~ **William Jennings Bryan**_

The days flew by and the entrance exam was upon him. Light wasn't worried, however. He'd already been through the test before. Got all of them correct, too. Light only noted the event because it had been the day L first showed his face to him. Although at the time, he hadn't known that the strange man who sat like a gargoyle was L. He certainly wouldn't be making that mistake again, though.

Light wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do just yet. He had briefly mulled over the idea of going to L under the pretence of being a prophet of some sort; like a psychic, perhaps. It wouldn't certainly be putting his knowledge of the future to good use. Though after entertaining the thought, he decided it to be more trouble than it needed to be. It would get L very suspicious if he claimed to have supernatural powers, especially ones so close to being god-like.

Light had kept up the pretence of studying for the entrance exams while the cameras were still on. He knew that he would have to be patient to see L again.

* * *

Light used the same trick as last time to make sure all the cameras and bugs had been removed: blackmailing Ryuk with apples. He was just as annoying this time round as he was the last time. Shame, he was hoping that a third life would make the eccentric shinigami somewhat tolerable. Though he had to admit, it was entertaining to see his withdrawal symptoms for a second time. Before he had been too preoccupied with "studying."

Anticipation thrummed through Light's veins as he thought about the upcoming exams. It was only – his eyes glanced to the clock – an hour away. No longer able to be patient and wait, he decided to leave early under the guise that he wanted to make a good impression on the professors. But in all honestly, he didn't give a shit what the goddamn professors thought of him. His acceptance was assured and he would only continue to succeed in his academics. Therefore, whether or not they cared for him meant hardly anything.

Fifteen minutes later saw Light outside the exams block. It was practically deserted, only one other having thought to come this early and she seemed to be absorbed in her last minute studies. He waited around for about ten more minutes and began to regret coming so early. He thrummed his fingers on the wooden bench he was seated on. Another five minutes and the sun was starting to annoy him, burning at his skin. Standing up, he walked over to the cover of a tree to sit. Light ignored the girl when she began throwing shy looks over in his direction, although he threw her a polite smile when she stuttered out a hello from her spot on a bench five metres away. It was an automatic response; he was used to the charade.

It wasn't for another ten minutes until people started finally arriving. Most of them greeted each other nervously upon arrival. The area quickly filled and Light looked around discreetly for a familiar black mop of hair. He sighed, the search having been generally unsuccessful. Light stood and brushed the non-existent dirt from his knees. Apparently, his standing was an invitation for about twenty people to rush over and introduce themselves, eager to talk to him, to touch him.

By the time he had brushed them all off, he was being ushered inside and seated for the exams.

* * *

Light almost shook with excitement. L was there. Only two rows of seats behind him.

Light heard the professor give the signal to start the exams. Picking up his biro Light watched the familiar scene of the exam instructor walking up the stairs towards the place where L sat.

"You there! Student number 162, sit properly in your chair."

Turning his head slowly Light found himself looking at his long, lost friend. L looked up to meet his gaze. His big, black eyes didn't even blink. Light missed this. Missed him. L just continued staring. Analyzing. Despite the cameras and wiretaps, Light was still a stranger and a suspect in his eyes. His gaze did not falter.

And Light smiled.

L blinked at the unexpected show of emotion. Of affection. Light turned back to his exam paper and set to work, still smiling. He had successfully caught the detective's attention.

* * *

Light sighed in satisfaction as he closed the finished booklet. The satisfaction made way for a flow of anticipation as he thought of his rival and friend. So close. So, so close. The temptation to turn around burned his mind. He stood and allowed himself a glance at the detective whose eyes followed his every move. The professor looked slightly startled as Light sat the completed exam on his desk and bowed, a sign of respect.

Many envious eyes followed him out of the room. Light couldn't help but smirk a little as he walked over to the bubbler next to the classroom door. He had done well to finish it in forty-five minutes. Last time it had taken fifty-five. Light knew for a fact that L finished his exam five minutes after his. At the time he hadn't really cared. But now, he knew who he was. Light was proud to have beaten the detective, academically. His glowing pride dissipated as the scraggly detective shuffled out from the classroom behind him. Light just stared dumbly for a second. Then, a bout of irrational anger overtook his system.

L had been waiting for him to finish. In this life _and_ the last.

Light's anger warped itself into a nasty sort of… juvenility.

"Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Light stood ramrod straight in shock. He didn't know what came over him. To ask the detective a question like that was almost suicidal! From the look on L's face he was just as shocked as Light.

"I don't believe I have made your acquaintance before… Mister…?" L replied.

"Light, my name's Light." Oh well, too late to deny all claims. "But I am sure I have seen you somewhere before, your…eccentricities are hardly something that are easily mistaken."

L didn't even look offended at the fact Light had implied that he was strange looking. In fact, he looked quite deep in thought. It was an expression he knew all too well.

After a moment, Light spoke again, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

At that L looked up bringing his thumb to his mouth, torn from his thoughts.

"Ryuuzaki." Well, that wasn't what Light thought he would say. He was anticipating the original alias; Ryuuga Hideki. Would he still be using it for the ceremony, he wondered? More importantly, would he still reveal his true identity then…?

"Well, Ryuuzaki-san, it was nice to meet you," Light said. He fully intended to get as far away as he could from the detective and try to sort out the latest hole he had dug himself. Waving a goodbye Light turned away but before he could even take a step L's deep voice sliced through the air behind him.

"It was nice to meet you, too. I'm sure I'll being seeing you around again soon." Light faltered at the statement, it almost sounded like a threat. Light turned his head back towards the detective.

"I look forward to it."

Light commenced his brisk walk towards the exit with the detective's analytic stare burning into the back of his head.

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. If you have the time leave some reviews!

Sorry this chapter is so short and it took a long time updating but I had a few important things to do since the floods hit my area and my families area here in Queensland. We were supposed to stay away from all electrical power sources for a while.

Thanks for being patient with my slow updating.


	6. Beyond Kira's Intentions

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or its characters.

* * *

**Life After Death**

**Chapter 6**

**Beyond Kira's Intentions.**

* * *

"_Hell is paved with good intentions, not with bad ones. All men mean well." __**~George Bernard Shaw**__._

L crouched down in his chair, ignoring the odd looks sent his way and examined the exam paper that was neatly set out next to a biro. He then glanced up at the silky locks on the back of one Light Yagami's head. L picked up his biro from the desk at the sound of the professors words to start. He looked down at the exam booklet in his hands and flipped the cover open with his infamous pincer-like grip.

The detective answered the first two questions with ease. This test was nothing compared to the ones at Whammy's.

"You there! Student 162, sit properly in your chair."

The voice of the professor invaded his mind bubble. He ignored the mans words and continued his test in his deductive position until he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up, L found himself staring into the mocha brown eyes of his suspect. An unreadable expression passed over Light's face when eye contact was made. Unwilling to break the contact, L stared, his unnerving eyes taking in all the reactions of his suspect.

The stream of deducted information was cut off when Light's lips quirked up to form a smile. L blinked in surprise at the genuine looking smile. _How strange, _L thought, _for Light to smile so familiarly at a complete stranger. _When L broke out of his thoughts Light was already working on his exams.

L turned his attention back to the exams and began to read and complete questions at break neck speed. By the time he had finished 45 minutes had passed. Just in time to see Light stand and hand in his exams to the professor at the front of the room. L's eyes followed Light out of the room, disregarding the sigh of envy from the boy beside him.

As soon as Light had left the classroom L stood and made his way down to the front of the room. He unceremoniously dropped his exam on the desk, nodding to the professor. He ignored the sceptical looks the students and the professor threw him. These people would learn soon enough not to judge a book by its cover.

L shuffled his way out of the classroom to the sight of Light Yagami bent over the water fountain. Light looked up to see him standing there. L watched a series of expression flitter over Light's face before his delicate features finally came to rest on something akin to a pout. This amused L.

"Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere before?"

L stood for a second in shock as he registered Light's words. Light seemed to be shocked at his own inquiry. That points to the possibility that Light knew the question was either suspicious or juvenile. Most likely both.

"I don't believe I have made your acquaintance before… Mister...?" L replied.

"Light. My name's Light." _A first name? Light must feel comfortable in my presence. _"But I am sure I have seen you before, your…. eccentricities are hardly something that are easily mistaken." Light said.

L thought this over. Had Light mistaken me for someone else? It's highly unlikely. Although…. No, impossible.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Light asked.

_Light is going out of his way to be rather formal_, L thought. _Is this out of respect or is his intention to be condescending? _L brought his thumb to his lips as he thought of how to reply. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"Ryuuzaki." L analysed Light's reactions carefully. Light kept his face blank but his eyes held a spark of recognition. _Had told his son that his new employers name was Ryuuzaki? Or did Light make the association with my appearance? Maybe my previous conclusion was correct. That means…_

Alarms resounded in his head as he quickly made connections between his alias, his appearance and Light's recognition. He didn't like the answer but it couldn't be anything else. There was only one other person who had a similar appearance to his and used the name Ryuuzaki as their alias.

"Well, Ryuuzaki-san it was nice to meet you," Light said.

L looked up to see Light walking away.

"It was nice to meet you, too. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around again soon." L replied more accusatorily than he intended. Light faltered in his step as he heard the tone in L's voice.

"I look forward to it."

If L's deductions are true then the Kira situation is even more dire than before. L continued to drill his eyes into the back of Light's retreating head as if seeking answers.

_Is Light Yagami familiar with Beyond Birthday?_

* * *

L was more than a little wary.

The thought of BB having any sort of power like Kira sent shivers down his spine. He would have to notify the team and come to some sort of decision. This is quite the predicament. L will have to take immediate action.

Biting into the worn skin of his thumb L addressed Watari, "It seems that Light Yagami is familiar with Beyond Birthday."

Watari's head snapped up in shock. His face losing its characteristically stoic features for a few moments before he schooled them back into the usual blankness.

"I understand, sir. I shall prepare the necessary actions."

L nodded. _Yes, there is no other way. Light Yagami will have to be brought in._

* * *

Light knew something was wrong the moment his father had walked through the door. His face was the epitome of disappointment and shame. Sachiko didn't have time to question it before a team of masked and armed men rushed in through the door behind his father. The men grabbed onto Light immobilising him against a wall before handcuffing his hands together behind his back. Light could hear his mother and sister crying out to him. He could hear his father's voice attempting to soothe them, only ending in broken sobs.

_What had gone wrong? _Light thought as he was dragged out of the house towards a non-descript black van that was parked out the front of his house. _What-?_

Suddenly the world around him faded to black as he was thrown into the van the black metal doors slamming behind him, leaving him in total darkness. The van sped away leaving nothing but a broken family and a small black notebook behind.

* * *

I'm sorry, that it's so short! I had it completed for ages but due to the floods and all, I haven't really had the time to lengthen it or edit it (especially edit it since my beta seems to have disappeared).

Thanks for reading. Review please.


End file.
